


Playing Around

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Domestic, Edgeplay, Inappropriate Use of Household Items, Light BDSM, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Castiel, Teasing, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Sam gets creative, Castiel suffers and Dean is enjoying himself.





	Playing Around

**Author's Note:**

> The fic has been finished for a while, I just never got around to posting it. While I'm pretty sure this is based on a prompt as well, I cannot find it anymore.

  
Castiel's lips are quivering as Dean reaches around him and pinches his nipples. He's leaning against the broad chest and writhes in the firm hold as Dean keeps rolling his nubs between his fingers.

"Shh, Cas. We haven't even truly started yet," Dean tells him and kisses a spot on his neck.

His cock is pressing against Castiel's backside, still trapped in his boxers. Castiel almost wishes Dean would focus on fucking him, because that it would be far easier to endure. He gets his hopes up when Sam enters the room, carrying a box full of kitchen items. The younger Winchester smiles at the sight that greets him. Castiel almost naked and moaning every time Dean pinches and plucks the sensitive nipples.

"Look what I found," Sam murmurs and kisses the angel. He grabs something out of the box and holds up a clothe-spin.

"Oh, that's even better," Dean says and stretches his neck in order to get a better look.

Castiel trembles in anticipation as Sam rubs his chest in slow, soothing motions before he attaches the peg on the left nipple. Castiel sniffs, because it hurts at first. But he braces himself for the other one as Dean rubs his back and says, "You're doing great. You look so beautiful like this, let Sam finish, ok?"

"Yeah," Castiel nods. He squeezes his eyes shut, when Sam rummages in the box to get the other one.

As expected his chest flares with pain a moment later, but from his mouth still leaves a long moan. Castiel's hips jerk and he gets even harder. The clothe-spin on his nipples are painful, but not unbearably so.

"That's it, Cas," Sam praises him and reaches down to remove Castiel's boxers. With his finger he touches the wet patch, evidence that their angel is enjoying this despite his fear and his initial hesitating. "That's it. I'm going to continue, okay? Dean will be there the entire time. You can lean against him, he won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." Castiel lets out a mix between a moan and a sigh, when Sam spreads his legs. "I trust you."

Spreads them wide until he looses his balance and is forced to rely on Dean holding him up for support. His breathing gets ragged, when Sam strokes his cock. It feels so good, it's a welcome distraction to his puckering chest, but it's too good to be true.

So it doesn't surprise Castiel, when Sam reaches for more items in the box.

"Can you make sure he doesn't come, Dean?" Sam grins and points at Castiel's hair tie that threw over the headboard a while ago.

"Sure thing, Sammy." Dean is gentle, when he wraps the tie around the base of Castiel's cock, but the fleeting touch only serves to tease him further.

His toes curl, when a cold object is pressed against his balls. Castiel gasps and trashes in Dean's hold as Sam runs the ice cube over his heated skin. Even with the makeshift cock ring his head glistens with pre-come, especially when the cube is touching his rim. His muscles tremble, but he can't escape as Sam rubs the melting object against his hole. Sweat and cold water run over his skin, hitting the sheets. Sam chuckles and presses the remaining ice into Castiel.

The angel moans and twists, but Dean is holding him down, spreading his legs by widening his own. Making sure his hole is exposed enough for Sam to continue.

"You're doing well," Sam says and takes out two more ice cubes.

One he slowly pushes into Castiel. The first is already gone and the second is slightly bigger. Enough to make Castiel feel it, but it's not that big he realizes as he clenches around it. Only very cold, confusing his senses.

A slight groan escapes him when Dean removes the clothe pin and Sam uses the second ice cube to run it over his aching nipples. The sensations are enough to make have him heaving. Trembling in his lovers embrace. The cube in his hole is melting, cold and yet enough to satisfy him. His nipples are oversensitive now, reacting to the calming effect the ice and the fleeting touches of fingers brushes against them.

His skin tingles from head to toe, pooling at the centre and making his cock throb with a pleasing ache. The texture of the tie feels strange around the base, especially when Sam reaches down to readjust it.

"Oh god," Castiel moans, when the ice melts, runs down his heated skin and he's left hanging in Dean's arms.

"Can we play a bit more, Cas?" Dean asks. He seems to be content to hold him. Focuses on caressing the angel, kissing his skin and sucking marks into his neck. "Sammy has still a few things he wants to try, can you do this for us?"

"Yes, I can, keep going" Castiel rasps. To be truthful it would be disappointing to come already, besides he is curious to find out what the hunters intend to do with all these household items. With a few he can't even say what's their original meaning.

At least they seem to be brand new. That or Sam cleaned them thoroughly.

With a satisfied grin the younger hunter picks up a big wooden spoon.

"Put your knees against your chest," he orders and helps Castiel raise his legs. His hold around his calves is firm and unyielding.

Excitement runs down Castiel's spine and he can't look away. Yet despite knowing what is about to come, he still cries out when the wooden spoon hits his skin. Sam does it again and this time he leaves red mark on his ass. Like with the clothe pin before, it's not truly painful. But it's stimulating and distracting as well. Castiel writhes, but Sam and Dean don't allow him to get away.

"Give him twenty," Dean demands. "Do it hard and fast, Cas can take it."

With a nod, Sam goes to work. He keeps one hand on Castiel's thigh as he spanks the small ass and he truly doesn't give their angel a break. Instead he firmly spanks him until their lover is choking on his own moans.

"Oh ...oh," Castiel whimpers as the hits keep coming.

"Well done, boy," Dean whispers into his ear when Sam seems to be done. "You are doing well."

Just as Castiel wants to ask if he can come, if they are starting to fuck him soon, Sam picks up something new. His breath hitches.

"Raise your feet, Castiel. Put them into the air, I need more space for what comes next," Sam orders.

Castiel's struggles to obey and fights the instinct to kick Sam's hand away. In the end he needs Dean's help and he ends up with his feet behind his head and his knees pressing firmly against his chest. Weren't it for Dean, they would need rope or chains to keep him in this kind of position, but there's something hot about the fact that there's just human's strength behind it right now.

"Do something...," Castiel says, because he feels exposed.

Not in a bad way, he still hungers to come and so far his lovers ideas never disappointed him, but waiting like this makes him uncomfortable. It feels as if he's judged.

The younger Winchester nods. Holding up something that has a wooden handle and a flat silicone head, Sam runs his hand over Castiel's warm skin. He tells him, "I'm going to spank your hole with this. Let's see how you like it."

"O-okay," Castiel huffs as Sam tickles his hole with the spatula. "Please, Sam, I will be good."

"I know, you will be," Sam answers and gives him a first swat. He looks proud and confident. "You are being good for us."

He does it again, hitting Castiel's twitching hole with the kitchen item. Next to the strain they're putting to his legs, it's the only stimulation he gets. It shouldn't be so hot. It shouldn't make is cock so wet and twitch every time the spatula makes contact with his trembling rim.

"Oh...oh. Sam, please," Castiel moans. He arches his back, knowing not if he wants more or the Winchester to stop. "Sam, Dean. I need ... I need..."

"We aren't done yet," Dean purrs into his ear, nipping at the skin as he allows the angel to put down his legs. "We haven't even started fucking you yet."

Castiel whines, "I want you cock. Please, I want your cock, Masters."

That Sam is lubing up his fingers gets his hopes up. They trail over the cleft of his ass and slowly push inside.

"Fuck, you're tight," he says. "Next time we will finger you first and put something inside to keep you ready."

Sam carefully bites into the soft skin of Castiel's thigh. "It's gonna take a while to open you up. No way you can take our cocks like this."

The angel bites down on his lips as Sam spreads him fingers. Dean's fingertips join him from behind, teasing the rim with circling touches to get Castiel to relax.

"Fuck me," Castiel pleads, when they place an object at his hole. It's the handle of another ridiculous thing Sam brought from the kitchen. It's slimmer than one of Sam's fingers, but it's solid and long enough to touch his prostate as they stuff it inside. Clenching around it and finding it lacking in girth, he moans, "It's not enough. Oh, Sam, please. It's not enough, get something else!"

Sam's gaze is intense. Castiel doesn't even look at what he's choosing now. All that matters is that Dean has reached around him, positioning in a way that he can slowly fuck the object in and out of the angel, who lies on the bed with his legs spread wide.

His cock is weeping, but is further ignored as Sam adds the second object to the first. It feels strange since they rubbing against each other, but at this point Castiel isn't picky. He just wants.

"Do I get to come?" He whimpers as he ends up on his back, legs pulled against his chest again. "Please, Sirs, I want to come, please."

"Soon," Dean promises. He bends down to kiss Castiel, wet and demanding. The angel is worked up enough that they don't even need rope to hold him in place. He's so focused on pleasing them that their will and their demands are restraint enough. "You get to come soon, just hold out a bit more."

With these words Dean licks over Castiel's nipples. Teases one before he works on the other. Hearing Cas whine as he attaches the clothe spin again is one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. Dean sends a questioning look at Sam who nods. While Sam pulls out whatever he stuffed into Castiel's ass, Dean throws his boxers away and kneels above the angel's head, holding his hard cock into his face. He runs the head over Castiel's lips.

Who understands without being told what to do. The angle might be a bit awkward and he has to stretch his neck, but it still feels amazing to Dean when Castiel takes him into his mouth.

"Oh damn," Dean moans and closes his eyes in bliss as Cas runs his tongue over the head. He probably can't get his cock much deeper than this, but it's enough. He rocks his hips, fucking the angel's face and gets his dick deeper down his throat with each roll. One hand reaches down to grasp Castiel's hair, making sure he doesn't get away. He doesn't want this to end anytime soon, because this way he has a good view on whatever Sam has planned next.

"Cas, why don't you open up Dean with your tongue?" Sam asks and drags his brother forward until he's kneeling above the angel. "I have enough objects laying around, so some can go into his ass as well."

When Dean whines, partly because Sam talking dirty and partly because Castiel immediately obeys. He pulls away from Dean's cock and shifts, reaching up to part the older Winchesters cheeks with his hands to fasten his mouth over the hidden passage. Dean jerks and presses his ass into Castiel's face, trembling above him as a wet tongue is pushed inside.

"Fuck," he moans. That's even better than Cas sucking his dick.

"You're still loose from yesterday," Castiel rasps as he alters between licking and fucking Dean with his tongue. His own breathing is ragged as he adds, "I want to see what Sam wants to do to you. I wanna watch you take the same objects I just had in me."

Sam smiles as Dean's reaction. He blushes and hides his embarrassment by bending down and taking Castiel's cock into his mouth. He takes his time. Likes the flushes head, sucks it and runs his tongue over the hard flesh. The attention is enough for Castiel to gasp and despite not being able to come, he pushes his hips upwards and fuck Dean's mouth.

Keeping his promise, Sam leans over his two lovers and squeezes more lube onto Dean's hole. It has to be a little cold, but as Castiel said. Dean is still relaxed and open from the fucking they gave him last night. When two of his fingers slide in easily, Sam hands Castiel an object for Dean to fuck with. It's a hairbrush and as promised the handle is already wet.

"He's all yours," Sam whispers into Cas' ear, who groans and goes to work.

His nipples may be aching and that he isn't allowed to come drives him nearly mad, but soon Dean rides the handle of the hairbrush. Castiel's eyes are drawn to how Dean is rocking back and his hole stretches around thick wood. He's so distracted that he barely realizes how Sam kneels behind his head, draws Dean closer until Castiel is laying beneath the brothers and he gets the best view on the hairbrush being replaced by Sam's cock.

"Fuck," Castiel whimpers as he gets to watch how the thick head stretches Dean wider than the object ever could. "Oh fuck, yes."

Sam fucks Dean roughly, hands on his hips while his brother moans around Castiel's cock. Who can't take his eyes off Sam's balls slapping against Dean's ass and he shudders violently, when Sam's come drips out of his brother's hole and onto his cheek.

"You're such a slut. You get off on this, too bad that we will have to keep fucking you with whatever objects we find. We are both too spend to make you come untouched," he's told. Castiel quivers and spreads his legs as soon as Dean climbs off him.

He ends up on his hands and knees, ass high in the air while Sam and Dean switch between fucking him open with anything but their cocks. His own gets ignored, dripping wetness onto the sheets. Castiel cries into the pillows as the Winchesters switch to proper sex toys.

"Please, please," he rasps as they pick out the biggest toy so far. A curved vibrator that has the size of Sam's cock.

Usually it takes a bit practice to get it inside him, but today it slides in without meeting resistance. His fingers tear at the sheets as one of the brothers flicks on the switch and the round tip begins to buzz against his prostate. Soft lips trail down his neck and knowing fingers stroke his cock. Castiel wants to come so badly, each touch is agonizing as they keep him on the edge. A hand squeezes his ass, forcing his hole to tighten around the toy and in the next moment picks up in speed.

"Please, Masters. Please, I need to come." Castiel shakes as Sam drags him upright.

Yet he can't keep his eyes away from Dean, who climbs on the bed, lies flat on his back and offers him his ass. Castiel has difficulties to get his breathing under control. Dean is now in a similar position as he was at the beginning, legs pulled towards his chest and now he gets why they're so obsessed with stuffing things into him.

"Can you fuck him without coming yourself?" Sam whispers into Castiel's ear. "He looks so beautiful like this."

"Yeah," Castiel whines and holds very still as Sam's hand fumbles with the tie around his cock.

He bites onto his lips. He wants to come, but Castiel has experienced what happens if he disobeys now. Carefully, he places his hands on Dean's sides, pulling the ass towards him and takes a deep breath as slowly pushes inside. Dean's responding curse is far away, since Castiel has to concentrate on not coming immediately.

The toy is still vibrating inside his own ass and Dean's tight heat surrounds him.

"Go on, fuck him as hard as you like." Sam orders and slaps Castiel's ass. Since it's already bright red, the angel jerks a little. Fucks into Dean and moans deep as the older brothers clenches around him. He still gets the warning, "Just don't come."

"Yes, Master," Castiel pants. But he can't hold back anymore. Aside from a few playful strokes, his cock has been ignored ass evening and it feels better than returning to Heaven, being inside Dean.

He rocks forwards and sighs blissfully as the wet warmth surrounding him eases some of the ache. It's even better that Dean definitely likes what Castiel is doing. With small moans and gasps the hunter holds onto the back of his knees, meeting each of Castiel's thrusts. He begs Castiel to go faster, to fuck him harder yet all his friend can do is shake is head. It takes all his concentration not to come and spill himself into Dean.

"S-Sammy," Dean breathes, crying out as Cas jerks again. Uncontrolled, because the vibrator is still in his ass and humming, loud enough that Dean can hear it over balls slapping against his ass. "Sammy, let him come. He did good, okay. Cas can come now."

"I think, you're right," Sam hums and lines up behind Castiel.

Dean witnesses how the mouth of their angel goes slack, how he shudders and hold onto Dean's hips too tight as Sam pulls out the toy. It's black and glistening with sweat and lube. Not come. Not yet, because no has come inside Cas today. But it looks like as if his little brother is going to change that very soon.

The light in the room illuminates Castiel's reaction. Dean watches, mesmerized and purposefully clenching around the dick inside him, when Sam grabs their angel and thrusts forward. Cas goes rigid, frozen between being breached so suddenly and finally getting an outlet for his frustrations. Out of experience Dean knows how that feels. He had Sam inside him just an hour ago and there's little better than getting fucked while having his mouth full of cock.

Well, maybe this. Watching Cas tethering at the edge, clinging to his last bits of self-control as Sam fills out his ass all while having his own dick resting inside Dean.

"Oh..." Castiel's eyes flutter as Sam starts moving. The younger Winchesters thrust push him deeper into the heat surrounding his aching cock.

Dean gasps sharply. God, this is good. It's like watching really good porn while getting fucked at the same time.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, Cas. I'm gonna fuck you good," Sam murmurs in the dark voice Dean loves so much. "I suggest that you hold onto Dean. I will fuck him through _you,_ alright."

"Yes, yes ... oh fuck, yes," Castiel babbles as Sam speeds his thrusts. "God, Masters, thank you."

Soon Castiel is half lying above Dean, hands on in his hair and on his ass with Sam above him and controlling the pace. Dean gasps every time Castiel is pushed into him. The speed is erratic and he's so close to coming. He barely has to touch himself, since the sight of Cas helpless hanging in Sam's arms, still so desperate and taking the good pounding he gets like a champ.

"Look at him, Sammy," Dean says as Castiel starts begging incoherently, rocking his ass back furiously as Sam hits _that_ spot with every thrusts. "He's so fucking beautiful and he's ours."

"Yes, he is." Sam answers and pushes Castiel down, placing one hand on the small of his back.

Dean wraps his arms around their whimpering angel, rubs his own dick against Castiel's stomach. Maybe it's that or it's Sam's hard, unyielding speed that finally make Cas loose control, but it's a beautiful sight. The cock inside him twitches and Dean sighs as he feels Castiel's come being pumped into him. Above them, Sam grunts and he has that concentrated look on his face. As always, when he's close. By now Dean can predict when Sammy is about to finish, after a lifetime of intense and mind shattering sex.

Sam's orgasm does something to Castiel, who groans thickly at being pulled up. Then he falls onto Dean, eyes closed and still trembling a little. He lets his head rest against Dean's chest and uncaring about the fact that he's still inside the older Winchester.

"Take care of him," Sam says and starts to collect the stuff they used.

He disappears into the kitchen in order to clean them up.

"You were amazing," Dean praises and slings his arms around the sleepy Castiel.

Yet eyes the freshly lubed plug Sam left behind on the night stand. He's not sure which one of them is supposed to wear it.

  


 


End file.
